


My Angel

by akirakuruza



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because roy and jason, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakuruza/pseuds/akirakuruza
Summary: The gorgeous angel landed in front of him softly. It looked around then looked at him and smiled. It walked towards him, cupped his face and then...The angel kissed him.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Jaydick-flashfic prompt: Not Human. I was supposed to write Dick as a tameranian but i wanted a winged fic so here it is. I got the inspiration from an art on tumblr, i added the link on the end notes. I'm sorry this isnt really my best work but i wanted to post it so here it is. Comments are very much welcome! NOT BETA'D so all mistakes are mine.

A beautiful angel was descending from the sky. His wings were huge and bright, just like the angel from Jason's dreams. 

The angel lands in front of him, his wings folds neatly behind him. He has Long Black hair that looks smooth and soft, eyes as blue and bright as the sky on metropolis and a smile that could melt any frozen heart. 

The angel walked towards Jason, held his face and brushed the hair off his face. Jason can't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. He seemed to forget that he was still tired from the battle that just occured before the angel arrived. The carnage still fresh from the broken buildings and injured teammates around the perimeter.

Jason was stunned. Bruce always reminds the robins to always be prepared and not to trust others easily. "We don't know who to truly trust" Bruce always says but seeing this.. person? Alien? Being? In front of him is giving his stomach a different feel. He just cant take his eyes off of him. 

The angel looked around the area , the titans and League members surrounding them and scrutinizing them before he looks back at Jason. And then…

The Angel kissed him.

He didn't know he could turn red in such a short amount of time, he pushed the angel away and stammered. "Wha- wha- wwwwwwwwhaaaT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone gasped. Jason could see the members of the titans Jaw drop and Fuck, now everyone knows that the Batmans partner in crime fighting just let himself be kissed by a stranger. A gorgeous angel by the way. Fuck it, if this angel did something to him, at least he died happy. 

Jason being too tired and confused just fell to the ground and stared at the entity in front of him.

"Greetings! I am Richard Grayson, you may call me Dick" Dick walked forward and touched Jason's leg and smiled again "It's nice to meet you!"

\---------------

"I am truly sorry for kissing you, i forgot that it was not a custom greeting in this planet" Dick said, his face obviously showing disappointment.

Oh no, frowning doesnt suit him at all. 

Jason quickly replied "Its fine," his voice failed him when he said that. Fucking puberty. " It just surprised me thats all." 

They were both sitting on a sofa chair on the titans tower. Jason trying to sit as far away from Dick as possible. His heart might not be able to handle the close proximity.

"I'm glad" Dick grinned, he motioned his hands to his chest. "I was worried you would get angry at me for invading your personal space, it was rude of

Me." 

"OH, no No" Jason motioned like it was nothing. "I dont mind YOU invading my personal space" why the fuck did he just say that? He is so freaking embarrassed right now, just wanted to crawl on the space under the sofa. Shit. "You can totally do that again anytime" 

Dick looked surprised, then happy, he scooted closer to Jason and took his hand and held it, "Thank you!" He then held Jason's hand on his cheek. "Does this mean we are friends now?" 

Jason can barely speak, he can feel the warmth of the other on his hand, the warmth of one of the most beautiful creature Jason has ever seen. He may look human, but the huge wings definitely confirm that this one is probably similar to Hawkgirl. 

Before he can even reply, the door to the lobby then opens. In came Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman. When the trio came in, Dick's face changed from confusion to happiness. He let go of Jason's hand and stood up.

"B!" his wings fluttered a bit from excitement and he ran, jumped and dove towards Bruce. Bruce didn't even flinch, he just opened his arms and caught the angel.

"I missed you so much B," Dick hugged him tighter "I'm back"

Bruce smiled, hidden under the angels hair "Welcome back chum" 

Jason can't believe his eyes, The Batman smiled? The smile might not be obvious, but anyone under the bat would know how rare that is. 

\--------

"Who the fuck would have thought that the old rumors were true?" Roy grabbed a handful of chips "That there was an angel with wings who would guard gotham at night?" He ate the chips without care on the crumbs falling on the couch. 

"Everyone actually thought it was the batman, no wonder some were saying 'but i saw wings! Very bright white wings' " as Gar tried to imitate one of the gothamites. "Maaan, he's really pretty though, i thought i died or something seeing a view as pretty as that, with his long hair and bright wings" 

"Yeah, BlueJay here, " Roy nudged Jason "was too distracted that he even let Dick kiss him" Roy laughed. Jason hid his face with his hands, getting very embarrassed. "So did the kiss feel good? So freaking lucky!" 

Jason just pushed Roy's face away, obviously embarrassed "Dont remind me shithead! Fuuuck, B is so gonna kill me for letting my guard down. " 

"Better get ready for the speech then"

"Uugh, dont remind me"

"By the way, where is our new friend?" Garth said.

Everyone turned to aqualad. Bruce decided to let Dick stay at the titans tower until they finish some test. So they will be seeing more of the new addition to the team. 

"I thought he was with batman? They were conducting some tests?" Megan chimed in. She was the most excited of them all when she heard about their new teammate. 

As if on cue, the door opens and the topic of their main conversation walks in with Wally, Donna and Kori. Dick was wearing civilians now as opposed to the white robe he was wearing when he first appeared. He was wearing jeans that probably belongs to Wally and a top that seems to only cover the front area and the waist.

Some of the titans almost dropped their jaw. "Is that a fucking virgin killing sweater?!" Gar almost screams. Garth just looks at him confused. "A what?"

"You know? The dress that some girls wear for photoshoots that barely hides anything?" Gar just moves his hand around frantically trying to explain the dress to Garth. 

"We can hear you guys you know…" Donna just grins and walk towards them while the others follow. "As you guys know, Dick here will be a new member of the titans for now" Dick just smiles and waves at the other members. "And the virgin killing sweater is actually Kori's" Donna continued. 

Kori looks at Dick and inspects his clothes, she looks satisfied with his clothes and says "Yes! I am glad it suits you my friend. I have a lot more of that with different colors. You may borrow it anytime." Dick practically glowed with how happy he was. "Thank you! I am very happy with the clothes" he flexed his wings a bit "i dont like it very much when my back is covered. I am very thankful."

"Anything for my new friend" 

Wally then interjects "So, Where did you come from? Why did you came here? When or how did you know the batman? Did you eat already? Megan makes great food!" 

"One question at a time Wally" 

Dick laughed, "It's fine, I actually came from planet Halyrcus. Quite close to Hawkgirls planet, i would love to tell you more but I would like to try you're friends cooking while i answer your questions? "

"Yes! I would love if you try them please!" Megan all motions them to the kitchen. "I just baked a new batch of cookies, please have as many as you want!" 

"Sorry, i have one more question Dick before we go to the kitchen" Roy suddenly chimed in grinning "Is kissing really the way your people greet each other?"

"Ah, yes! We believe it's necessary if you are on a new planet, As long as the planet is not violent, it shows that we come in peace. We dont do it with the same species though." Dick unconsciously plays with his hair while he was explaining.

"Then you wouldn't mind if you kiss me too as a greeting?" 

"Would you like one? Will you be my friend after?" Dick Smiles and holds Roy's hand.

"Sure baby, if it's yo-" 

Jason steps in and pushes Roy out of the way, he grabbed Dick's hand and walks towards the kitchen. "Sorry about my perverted friend, you were hungry right? Megan's cookies are the best! Here follow me"

"Hey!" Roy runs after them. "Thats unfair after you got yours!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this art: https://coaptations.tumblr.com/post/185777813604/he-loves-it
> 
> So what do you guys think? Please do comment! I would greatly appreciate it if you can tell me your opinions over it! It helps me improve. You can also message me on tumblr: bottomdickiebird


End file.
